Operation:Romance
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Here's the sequel of Operation:Valentine!
1. Operation:Romance Part 1

Operation: Romance   
By Sonic Angel   
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own CCS except Merlin Li, the Valentine Card and the Romance Card. This is different. This is M&M (Merlin and Melin). If you don't like this couple, get out now. This is da sequel of Operation: Valentine. 

Li and Sakura met at Sakura's house and Li smiled, "I did it, Sakura." Sakura looked confused, "What did you do, Li?" Li spoke, "You are looking at the Romance Card's owner." Sakura spoke, "Good job, Li!" Li smiled miscevously, "If Merlin, Melin and Madison could pull off us being together, Sakura smiled evily, "We can put Merlin and Melin together," Kero raised his hand up, Sakura smiled, "Yes, Kero?" Kero excitedly spoke, "Can I be in on it too, can I?" Sakura nodded, Kero yelled, "Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura looked at Li and asked, "What do we call our plan?" Li thinked for a moment and smiled, "How about Operation Romance?" 

Merlin and Melin were walking to school together and Merlin looked at Melin and asked, "Do you have the strangest feeling that Sakura and Cousin Li are up to something?" Melin smiled, "No, Merlin. Do you?" Merlin simply spoke, "Yeah," 

As Merlin and Melin walked home seperately, Merlin found a letter in his his backpack saying, 

Dear Merlin, 

Thank you for coming here. I feel that with you around, we're going to capture all the Clow Cards with your help. You're a miracle worker, Merlin 

Melin Rae. 

P.S Did I mention you look dreamy? 

At the same time, Melin found a letter in her backpack saying, 

Dear Melin, 

You're a great fighter, yet you have an innocent look. Looks like the saying is true. 'Beauty is only skin deep'. Is that a Yin and Yang on your Battle Costume? Well, see ya. 

Merlin Li. 

Li called Sakura and smiled, "Let's break out Part 2, because Part 1 is done." 

Sonic Angel: What will happen in part 2? Only time, will tell. 


	2. Operation:Romance Part 2

Operation Romance: Part 2   
By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS except Merlin Li, the Valentine Card, and the Romance Card. Again, this is M&M (Melin and Merlin). If you don't like the couple, I sugesst you get out now. 

Sakura, Li and Kero held another meeting at Sakura's house and Sakura smiled, "Part 1 has gone well." Li muttered, "I really hope Part 2 goes well," 

Merlin was having lunch, Melin came over and smiled, "You know, you shouldn't eat lunch all alone," Merlin muttered, "I didn't write that letter." Melin replied, "I didn't either." Merlin whispered, "Melin, something fishy is goin' on, and I really don't like the smell of this," Melin whispered, "Yeah, and it's trouble with a capital S," Merlin asked silently, "You mean Cousin Li and Sakura, along with Kero, have been setting us up?" Melin nodded, and Merlin and Melin finished their lunches, and they were both hiding behind a bush, right next to Sakura and Li, and Merlin and Melin pounced on them and Li yelled, "What's the meaning of this, Merlin!?" Merlin grinned, "I know that you've been setting me and Melin up." Sakura smiled, "There's one more member of our little matchmaker gang," Merlin grinned evily, "Oh, you mean Kero? I got him, tied up and gagged in my room," Melin and Merlin dragged Li and Sakura to Li's house and Li thought, "If only I had my Clow Cards, Time and Romance," Merlin grinned, "Thinking about your precious Clow Cards, Cousin? I hid them somewhere in my room where you can't sense it," Sakura and Li whined, "Are we there yet?" Merlin and Melin grinned evily, "We're almost there," Li thought, "They're taking us to my place," Li began to use a spell, "Force, know my plightÉ" Merlin grinned, "Don't even think about it, Li."   
****

**To Be Continued…**

Sonic Angel: What will happen to our matchmaker trio? Find out in the explosive finale of Operation: Romance 


	3. Operation:Romance Part 3

Operation Romace: Part 3   
By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: Y'all know da drill. I don't own CCS except Merlin Li, the Romance and the Valentine Card. This is the explosive finale! On to the story. 

Sakura and Li, and Kero were at Merlin's room and Sakura smiled, "Time for Part 3," Merlin inquired Sakura, "Who thought of Operation Romance?" Sakura pointed her finger at Li and yelled, "I wasn't the mastermind! She was!" Merlin yelled, "Enough of who's the mastermind! You guys worked together so you're both the masterminds!" Merlin calmed down and smiled, "Li, tell me why you thought of this operation." Li smiled evilly, "Since you asked so nicely, Merlin, I'll tell ya." 

Merlin and Melin smiled, "So, you did this not only to get back at us for Operation Valentine, you wante us to be together!" Melin cried, "Of all the things you've done, Sakura, this one's the best!" Merlin smiled, "Thanks, Li. And since you guys admitted it," Merlin freed Kero and yelled, "I made this myself. " They went to the kitchen and Merlin smiled, "This is the Cardcaptor chocolate chip cheesecake supreme." Melin yelled, "Let's chow down!" And so ends, another story, another romance made in the Cardcaptor realm.****

**The End!**


End file.
